un enemigo en comun
by king dead kira
Summary: que pasaría si resultara que madara uchiha es la reencarnación de cronos y si tubiera las dragon balls..
1. Chapter 1

un enemigo comun

este fic lo escribi hace 2 a os

para entender este libro se debe conocer naruto shippuden, saint seiya y dragon ball z

capitulo 1 una batalla que incluye a todos.

aldea de konoa

an podido graduarce de la academia, ahora son genins-decia sarutobi a 3 ninjas esto fue muy aburrido, voy a seguir buscando a mi hermana -le dec a uno de los ninjas a otro aqui no hay tipos tan fuertes, el unico es el hocage y aun no estoy a su nivel, volvere a mi casa -decia otro. ire a descansar, pensaba el tercero.

luego de tomar su fotografia de graduacion de la academia ninja 2 ninjas desaparecieron en distintas direcciones dejando al 3o quien permanecio en konoha.  
y se beia a lo lejos un alcon mover sus alas

27 anios despues santuario de hatena

un enorme cosmos se centia por todo el santuario casa de aries

frente al caballero de aries un misterioso guerrero se encuentra.

quien eres -le dijo Kiki al misterioso hombre

mi nombre es kisame, soy uno de los guerreros sirvientes al dios Cronos.  
que, Cronos has dicho,-decia Kiki muy sorprendido crei que luego de Zeus no quedarian m s dioces por vencer jaja tonto mortal, Cronos es el padre de ZEUS, DE Atena y de los dem s dioces que es lo que quieren matar a atena, es el nico obstaculo para que Cronos sea el unico dios en el mundo -le respondia kisame

nolo permitire haaa eso cres haaa

revolucion estelar!  
estilo de agua, jutsu gran remolino!  
y el gran ataque de Kisame golpea a Kiki disprersando facilmente sus estrellas que, imposible al mismo tiempo monta a paos es la ltima decia Setsu mientras sujetaba una pequenia esfera la cual colocaba junto a otras 6 jutsu de invocacion! dragon dirigete con Cronos a la aldea de las nubes.

camehouse que es eso-decia Goku es un ki enorme-dijoPicoro es mucho m s fuerte que boo-dijo gohan observen las esferas del dragon, han sido reunidas-dijo Bulma quien cera este sujeto -dijo Vegeta vamos a ver-les dijo goku a los otros al tiempo en qe se dirigian hacia el lugar del gran ki

aldea de konoa

deben investigar-les decia Tsunade a un grupo de ninjas

acia donde -decia Cacashi

luego de la aldea del sonido encontraran una montania que deberan escalar y supuestamente Acatsuki deberian estar halli -dec a cacashi segun los ninjas que envie a buscarlos deberian estar halli, si no no se me ocurre otro lugar.

entonces vamos-decia Shikamaru encontraremos a acatsuki y los derrotaremos dattebayo!-decia Naruto al mismo tiempo que dejaba Konoha junto a cacashi y Shikamaru.

capitulo 2 el ejercito de cronos

santuario en un gran salon, Seiya se encontraba centado este es un cosmos realmente enorme -pensaba el caballero Seiya, sientes ese cosmos-le decia Shiriu mientras en traba rapidamente por la puerta del santuario si amigo, creo que se trata de un dios, podriamos estar en una nueva guerra santa regresa a tu casa y protegela-dijo Seiya casa de aries continuaba el combate entre Kiki y Kisame

estilo de agua, jutsu dragon de agua teletransportacion extincion estelar!  
las estrellas golpearon con gran fuerza a Kisame hasta derrivarlo contra un pilar, pero que-  
de pronto kisame aparecio detras del caballero de aries

jutsu tiburones de agua muro de cristal!  
no te cervira de nada jutsu dragon de fuego el muro de cristal fue totalmente quemado igual que la armadura de aries aac luego de eso otros un hombre y una mujer entraron a la casa de aries listo kisame-les dijo el hombre si pein Conan sigamos hay que matar a Atena -les respondio Kisame luego del golpe, Kiki quedo sin vida.

aldea de las nubes sal de ahi shenglong!-decia un hombre con voz grave el dia comenzo a oscurecerce y en el cielo aparecio un dragon gigantezco pide tu deseo-le dijo el dragon deseo que revivan todos los miembros de acatsuki muertos en el ultimo anio eso es muy facil-respondio shenlong y luego de lanzar un rayo volvieron a la vida hitachi, sasory, deidara, hidam y kakusu.  
bien estamos todos, su micion es dividirse en 2 grupos uno de 4 y otro de 2 iran a el santuario y otros 3iremos a camehouse hitachi kakusu hidam y yo iremos a came house mientras que Deidara sasory iran a el santuario si -respondieron los ninjas recien rebibidos

camehouse quien eres -preguntaba goku al guerrero que tenia al frente viendo como el cielo se volvia a aclarar

mi nombre es setsu y soy sirviente del dios Cronos, el acava de crear un ejercito invencible jajaja que, quien es Cronos, no me importa quien seas pero no podras vencernos -dijo Vegeta jutsu de onda sonica que, ahccc haaaaaaa cres que cambiando el color de tu cabello me venceras final flash!-atacaba un vegeta en super saiyajin 2 es aqui -dijo Naruto a los demas como lo sabes-preguntaba Cacashi no lo se, solo lo se-le dijo Naruto eres tu, -pensaba Goku tu padre era igual a ti de ninio-le dijo aGoku a Naruto quien eres soy Goku, fui gran amigo de tu padre Minato conociste a mi padre el se graduo junto con migo de la academia ninja

santuario casa de leo atravesamos facilmente las 4 primeras casas, pero ahora se puede sentir un gran cosmos-pensaba Pain.

capitulo III batalla en la casa de leo.

casa de leo quienes son -preguntaba Ikki a3 ninjas de gran cosmos somos sirvientes del dios cronos -le dijo kisame mi nombre es kisame oshigaki y ellos son konan y pain mi nombre es Ikki de leo, no los dejare pasar por esta casa -decia el caballero de leo

yo me encargare de el , adelantence Pain, Conan -decia kisame haaaa ave fenix!  
jutsu uracan de agua!  
que aaaag al mismo tiempo 2 ninjas m s ingresaban a la casa de leo Deidara, Sasory, , madara ya los ha revivido-pensaba Kisame ataquemos juntos jutsu dragon de agua!

sasory y deidara atacan con marionetasy el cempai respectivamente a ikki tambien agg, no puedo contra tantos pu o fantasma fenix!  
pero los 3 ninjas lo evaden facilmente

sala del patriarca seiya se encontraba pensando que podia hacer para detener el ataque, cuando Shiru Yoga y Shun entraron al salon de quienes son estos cosmos tan enormes -dijo Shiru son incluso mas poderosos que imnos y tanatos -dijo Yoga mi hermano esta en peligro que hacemos Seiya Shiru y yoga vayan y ayuden a Ikki, Shun protege tu casa, 2 ninjas acavan de adelantarce

en camehouse 4 ninjas mas-dijo picoro son hidam, kakusu hitachi y -dijo Cacashi no puede ser!, los derrotamos -dijo Shikamaru quien eres tu y como regresaron a la vida Hidam y Kakusu-pregunto Naruto mi nombre es Madara Huchiha ysoy el lider de Akatsuki, fue gracias a las esferas del dragon que pudieron regresar-continuo el lider de Akatsuki

todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber que quien creyeron siempre el lider de akatsuki no lo fue y que conociera las esferas del dragon Gohan, picoro pelen contra estos 3 -dijo Goku senialando a Hidam y Kakusu, yo me encargare de Madara Naruto Shikamaru ayuden a gohan y picoro, yo peleare junto con Goku y aci comenzaron los combates goku le lanzo un golpe a Madara pero este le esquivo , luego madara ataca a goku jutsu dragon de yamas Goku respondio el ataque con un came hame ha!  
al mismo tiempo Bacanco sapo!masenco!final flash!  
jutsu clones de somvra!  
jutsu pocecion de sombra!

los ninjas lo esquivaron facilmente, y contratacaron no puede ser son muy fuertes-pensaban los guerreros

casa de leo agg son muy poderosos no recistire mas

dragon naciente!  
polvo de diamantes!  
aac Shiru, yoga te encuentras bien Ikki si... no se ... confien ...son muy fuertes

quienes son soy Shiru de libra y yo Yoga de acuario mas insectos -dijo deidara los derrotaremos igual que a su amigo -dijo Sasory

casa de birgo tu eres el guardian de esta casa si soy Shun de birgo no les dejare pasar.

capitulo 4 el poder del caballero de Birgo.  
camehouse mangekio sharingan! -pero cuando Cacashi iva a golpear a Madara este lo esquiva came hame ha!  
no te cerbira de nada estilo de fuego jutsu gran volcan y grandes yamas salieron del suelo y atacaron a Goku y Cacashi mangekio sharingan!-dijo Itachi

toma mi nueva tecnica-dijo Naruto a Itachi mientras controlaba una gran cantidad de energia chooodama rasengan!, un rasengan enorme salia de las manos de Naruto y acavaba con Itachi aaaaac casa de birgo preparence, soy Shun de birgo y los derrotare

yo me encargare de el Pain -dijo Conan esta bien Konan, con tu poder sera suficiente, no se ve tan poderoso Cadena de andromeda! pero konan se transforma en una barrera de papel y lo bloquea que luego se vuelve a convertir en konan y lanza shurikens y flechas de papel muere!

con esto lo he derrotado, vamonos es muy poderosa, no puedo rendirme, cosmo elevate!  
oooo vapor nebular!  
que... deberia estar muerto, imposible no puedo moverme este vapor se transforma en una tormenta y te destruira, no tendre compacion con tigo aunque seas una mujer tormenta nebular!  
y una poderosa tormenta destruia a la mujer de acatsuki aaac.

ahora es tu turno no te cera tan facil contra mi casa de leo ataquemos los 3 juntos para vencerlos ejecucion aurora!  
ultimo dragon!  
ave fenix!  
ataca marioneta!  
sempai!  
jutsu gran remolino! una gran explocion se cintio a lo lejos.  
en la guarida de acatsuki tenemos al hachivi-dijo sasuke Madara ya debe tener al kyuvi-dijo jugo siento que grandes energias estan chocando en una direccion muy lejana -dijo Carin hacia donde-pregunto Suigetsu al norte vamos, tengo el precentimiento de que comenzo una gran batalla -dijo Sasuke

capitulo 5 adios a 4 grandes santos casa de leo las 2 energias habian chocado sin afectar a nadie son muy fuertes, hay que encontrar una forma para que nuestro cosmos supere al de ellos-dijo shiru es la unica forma de yoga hay una forma, pero causara nuestra muerte-dijo Ikki te refieres a ?-pregunto shiru si, aci es casa de birgo los 3 cuerpos de pain golpeaban a Shun sin que este pudiera defenderce aaac, no puede ser estos caballeros nos estan derrotando, tendre que volver a usar la tormenta tormenta nebular?

no tengo tiempo para jugar,un pain junto la energia de los otros 2 y exclamo shindra tencei!-y un poderoso desteyo de luz acavo con Shun y la casa de birgo.  
sala de patriarca noo, el cosmos de Shun a desaparecido-pensaba Seiya y tambie ya han muerto 4 caballeros en combate Ichi, Habu, Nachi, Kiki.  
en esto entra Saory, quien habia permanecido fuera del santuario ya quefue a Asgar a ver a Ilda y Fleur Saory! lo se todo seiya, estos guerreros son los cirvientes de Cronos, quien reencarno en Madara Uchiha un muy poderoso ninja.  
quieres decir que este madara o cronos como se llame es invensible si, pero hay alguien quepodria ayudar quien de camino hacia aca senti una batalla en un lugar muy lejano y crees que alguna de esas personas quieran ayudarnos no lo se, pero no tenemos otra salida.

camehouse mientras continuaba la batalla entre los guerreros y ninjas eres muy fuerte, pero tengo un arma secreta que aprendi de ustedes-decia Madara a Goku que... de nosotros aci es -se sobre todas sus batallasdesde que conociste a Bulma hasta que derrotaron a li shenron pero...como

con un jutsu de invocacion.  
recuerdas a un alcon que siempre se encontraba serca de ustedes 3 -refiriendose a el, Minato y Seiya no sabia que un ninja si, y mas uno que es missucage haci fue como si, el mismo alcon me mostro las esferas

casa de leo noo shun ahora! ooooooo exclamacion de atena!  
una gran bola de energia se dirige a los 3 acatsuki sempai!  
marionetas!  
jutsu gran remolino!  
6 gritos se escucharon salir de esa casa y luego de esto no quedo halli nadie con vida

came house aqui es -dijo Sasuke quienes son ellos -pregunto Jugo

capitulo 6 fucion!

(perfecto, no pude haberlo calculado mejor, Sasuke ya esta aqui)-pensaba Madara Sasuke no se sorprendio al ver a 2 akatsuki muertos con vida ya que el lider le habia relatado la historia de las esferas quienes son ellos Madara? -pregunto Sasuke un amigo de yondaime y sus aliados-respondio Madara Sasuke, Naruto intento hablar con el recien llegado, pero este lo ignoro ahora todos moriran jajaja!-dijo Madara todos estaban espectantes para ver que tecnica realizaria Madara listo para la tecnica que practicamos si-respondio Sasuke (esta tecnica formara a un perfecto guerrero Uchiha)  
(sera a caso)-pensaba Gohan al mismo tiempo los 2 Uchiha realizaban pasos de baile mientras decian fuuuu cion haaaaa!  
y donde estaban los 2, aparecio un nuevo y muy poderoso guerrero.  
no puede ser! -dijo Goku a logrado la fucion!-dijo Gohan ese insecto espio a cacaroto, tiene un ki enorme-dijo Vegeta al mismo tiempo en el santuario un grupo de 5 caballeros compuesto por Seiya de sagitario, macoto de Capricornio, yulic de Libra shu del escorpion y Nicole de Picis, acompaniados por Saory dejaban el santuario, no saben a donde se dirigen, ni con quien se encuentren, lo unico que buscan es una esperanza para vencer a Cronos y sus secuases.

en la sala del maestro supuestamente Atena deberia estar aqui-dijo Pain debe haber escapado-dijo Kisame

camehouse es madara o sasuke-dijo Naruto ninguno, soy Madsuke.  
muere final flash!  
el rayo de Vegeta no pudo si quiera tocarlo eres tu quien morira estilo de fuego siclon de fuego!  
aacc un gran tornado de fuego salia de las manos de Matsuke y quemaba a Vegeta, el cual no sobrevivio a este ataque (no puede ser, acavo con Vegeta de un solo golpe) -pensaba Picoro es mi turno de atacar bacanco sapo! al igual que con Vegeta el ataque de picoro ni si quiera tuvo que esquivarse, esta vez picoro moriria muere! estilo de fuego jutsu ola infernal! aac nooo, senior picoro!-dijo Gohan ataquemos juntos Goku-le dijo Cacashi yo tambien atacare dijo gohan, pero en ese momento Hidam y Kakusu lo detuvieron con nosotros 2 sera suficiente-dijo Goku vamos came hame mangekio sharingan jutsu siclon de fuego -dijo Cacashi copiando la tecnica de Matsuke haa!  
es inhutil tomen mi mejor jutsu! mangekio sharingan! jutsu clones de sombra!

transformacion!  
todos los clones formados se transformaron en dragones, incluido a matsuke, yama de los clones dragon!  
aaaaaaaaaaaaac! noo-decian Gohan y Naruto papa!  
cacashi censei!

haci morian un gran ninja y el que fuera el hombre mas fuerte del universo.

no lo se, pero son muy fuertes. 


	2. Chapter 6

capitulo 6 fucion!

(perfecto, no pude haberlo calculado mejor, Sasuke ya esta aqui)-pensaba Madara Sasuke no se sorprendio al ver a 2 akatsuki muertos con vida ya que el lider le habia relatado la historia de las esferas quienes son ellos Madara? -pregunto Sasuke un amigo de yondaime y sus aliados-respondio Madara Sasuke, Naruto intento hablar con el recien llegado, pero este lo ignoro ahora todos moriran jajaja!-dijo Madara todos estaban espectantes para ver que tecnica realizaria Madara listo para la tecnica que practicamos si-respondio Sasuke (esta tecnica formara a un perfecto guerrero Uchiha)  
(sera a caso)-pensaba Gohan al mismo tiempo los 2 Uchiha realizaban pasos de baile mientras decian fuuuu cion haaaaa!  
y donde estaban los 2, aparecio un nuevo y muy poderoso guerrero.  
no puede ser! -dijo Goku a logrado la fucion!-dijo Gohan ese insecto espio a cacaroto, tiene un ki enorme-dijo Vegeta al mismo tiempo en el santuario un grupo de 5 caballeros compuesto por Seiya de sagitario, macoto de Capricornio, yulic de Libra shu del escorpion y Nicole de Picis, acompaniados por Saory dejaban el santuario, no saben a donde se dirigen, ni con quien se encuentren, lo unico que buscan es una esperanza para vencer a Cronos y sus secuases.

en la sala del maestro supuestamente Atena deberia estar aqui-dijo Pain debe haber escapado-dijo Kisame

camehouse es madara o sasuke-dijo Naruto ninguno, soy Madsuke.  
muere final flash!  
el rayo de Vegeta no pudo si quiera tocarlo eres tu quien morira estilo de fuego siclon de fuego!  
aacc un gran tornado de fuego salia de las manos de Matsuke y quemaba a Vegeta, el cual no sobrevivio a este ataque (no puede ser, acavo con Vegeta de un solo golpe) -pensaba Picoro es mi turno de atacar bacanco sapo! al igual que con Vegeta el ataque de picoro ni si quiera tuvo que esquivarse, esta vez picoro moriria muere! estilo de fuego jutsu ola infernal! aac nooo, senior picoro!-dijo Gohan ataquemos juntos Goku-le dijo Cacashi yo tambien atacare dijo gohan, pero en ese momento Hidam y Kakusu lo detuvieron con nosotros 2 sera suficiente-dijo Goku vamos came hame mangekio sharingan jutsu siclon de fuego -dijo Cacashi copiando la tecnica de Matsuke haa!  
es inhutil tomen mi mejor jutsu! mangekio sharingan! jutsu clones de sombra!

transformacion!  
todos los clones formados se transformaron en dragones, incluido a matsuke, yama de los clones dragon!  
aaaaaaaaaaaaac! noo-decian Gohan y Naruto papa!  
cacashi censei!

haci morian un gran ninja y el que fuera el hombre mas fuerte del universo.  



	3. Chapter 7

capitulo 7 los nuevos santos

es aqui-dijo Saory mientras llegaban a la isla del sur se pueden sentir grandes cosmos-dijo Seiya

quienes son-pregunto nicole a los 3 personas que se encontraban frente a Cronos soy Naruto Usumaki Shikamaru Nara Gohan al ver a Naruto,Seia recordo a su padre te pareces mucho a el-le dijo Seiya tambien eras amigo de mi padre-pregunto Naruto si por que tambien-pregunto Seiya porque otro de sus amigos ya me habia preguntado lo mismo te refieres a?  
Si, Goku-respondio Naruto el esta?  
mi papa a muerto-dijo Gohan noo Goku mientras seguia la conversacion este sera su fin-dijo Matsuke por que esta distinto Cronos-pregunto Atena El se ha fucionado con otro ninja-dijo Gohan no puede ser-dijo Macoto ataquemos juntos -dijo Shu ahora veran el poder de los nuevos santos -dijo Nicole aguja antares!  
excalibur!  
rosas pirania!  
Choodama rasengan!  
jutsu extrangulacion de sombra! meteoro pegaso!  
came hame ha!  
yamas clones de dragon!  
aaaac el golpe habia da ado mucho a todos pero en especial a los nuevos santos, quienes aun no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de combates no ...puedo...-decia el ex santo de Altar yo...prometi que protegeria a Atena-decia el santo de capricornio FLASHBACK-nicole

may nooo-decia Nicole al ver al caballero de berenice muerto por y Junto a Tiphon ahora volvere a la lucha-dijo el caballero de altar, no permitire que otro alumno mio muera flashback shu en el santuario Shu del viento dialogaba con Seiya mis amigos han muerto, no puedo volver a la lucha tu puedes, amigo, los demas caballeros de acero no querrian que dejaras el combate pero...  
si siempre cres que ganaras, el poder de Atena siempre estara con tigo flashback Macoto eres el siguiente Santo de pegaso-le dijo el patriarca al ganador del nuevo torneo por la armadura Juras proteger a Atena con la armadura de pegaso?  
lo prometo momento actual (recuerdo cuando nos nombraron santos dorados) flashback prometen proteger a Atena como los nuevos santos de aries, Tauro, Geminis, Cancer, escorpion, Capricornio y Picis-dijo el patriarca Seiya lo prometemos-le respondieronKiki, jabu, ichi, nachi, shu, Macoto y Nicole.  
momento actual Nopodemos morir!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3 nuevos santos antares!  
excalibur!  
rosas pirania!  
no les servira de nada pero que...  
accc el ataque de los 3 santos sumado al de los demas habia logrado lastimar el pecho del nuevo cronos cuando este se estaba por levantar y contratacar, abian pasado 30 minutos, la fucion habia terminado por que nos separamos-pregunto Madara Lastima-dijo Gohan ironicamente, la fucion dura solo 30 minutos (perfecto, ahora lo destruiremos)-pensaba Seiya Protegeremos a nuestro lider-digeron Hidam, Kakusu, tambien kisame, pain deidara y sasory, que habian llegado del santuario ahora es cuando la batalla final comenzara)-pensaba Shikamaru. 


	4. Chapter 48

capitulo 8 el seyo se rompe, la liveracion del kyuvi!

muere madara-dijo Naruto jutsu clones de sombra odama futon rasen shuriken! pero antes de que naruto atacara Deidara, Sasory, Hidam Cacusu kisame y setsu intentaron lansarce contra el, lo que resulto en la muerte de los 6 acatsuki.  
fucionemonos de nuevo sasuke-dijo Madara no lo are que... no te das cuenta del poder que alcanzamos si, pero al fucionarnos murieron inocentes, mi unico objetivo es destruir conoha si no te fucionaras con migo, no me cirves-dijo madara enfadado . yamas de clones dragon!  
aaac, Sasuke caia inconciente.  
sasukeeee.-dijo Naruto

ahora veras -dijo Seiya oooooo! cometa pegaso!

Antares!, rosa Negra, excalibur!  
ya se los dije no sirve de nada que...aaac jutsu gran volcan!  
acc -seiya y los otros estaban muy lastimados no... no podemos vencerlo, es... muy... fuerte jajaja atena, ya no hay quien pueda protegerte, tus caballeros y los ninjas ya no estan en condiciones de pelear nunca, des por ganado un combate en contra de mis santos, porque ellos siempre pueden salir adelante, ellos siempre me protejeran, ellos son los caballeros de la esperanza sa...sa...Saory no podemos rendirnos haaaaa cometa pegaso!  
no funcionara llamas de clones dragon!  
que... noo accc_decia Madara con una gran herida en su cuerpo me han hecho enfadar, no me venceran!, aqui va un ataque con todo mi poder, mueran! jutsu espiral de fuego!  
aaaaac lo...siento...Atena, no pudimos protejerte...-decia seiya antes de morir quemado junto a los otros santos seiyaaaaaaa! Shikamaru!, Gohan! noooo ahora moriras Atena ola de fuego!  
No lo permitire, tal vez no sepa quien es Atena o quien seas tu, pero ella era protejida por un gran amigo de mi padre, y al morir el, es mi deber protejerla dattebayo! -dijo Naruto haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -una gran cantidad de Chacra comenzo a surgir de Naruto vas...vas...vas a pagar por esto madaraaaaaa!  
que... que sucede, pero si es, aci es Madara, soy yo, kyuvi la tecnica de Madara impacto en naruto kyuvi sin da arlo.  
ahora sera tu fin.  
te ayudare Naruto-decia sasuke levantandoce del suelo sasuke!  
entre los 2 vamos a destruirte tu no estabas en contra de?  
de Konoha, pero en este combate han muerto muchos inocentes, es hora de que pagues, Jugo, Carin, Suigetsu ayudemos a Naruto si -respondieron los 3 ninjas, quienes habian permanecido fuera del combate hasta ese momento.


	5. Chapter 9

capitulo 8 el seyo se rompe, la liveracion del kyuvi!

muere madara-dijo Naruto jutsu clones de sombra odama futon rasen shuriken! pero antes de que naruto atacara Deidara, Sasory, Hidam Cacusu kisame y setsu intentaron lansarce contra el, lo que resulto en la muerte de los 6 acatsuki.  
fucionemonos de nuevo sasuke-dijo Madara no lo are que... no te das cuenta del poder que alcanzamos si, pero al fucionarnos murieron inocentes, mi unico objetivo es destruir conoha si no te fucionaras con migo, no me cirves-dijo madara enfadado . yamas de clones dragon!  
aaac, Sasuke caia inconciente.  
sasukeeee.-dijo Naruto

ahora veras -dijo Seiya oooooo! cometa pegaso!

Antares!, rosa Negra, excalibur!  
ya se los dije no sirve de nada que...aaac jutsu gran volcan!  
acc -seiya y los otros estaban muy lastimados no... no podemos vencerlo, es... muy... fuerte jajaja atena, ya no hay quien pueda protegerte, tus caballeros y los ninjas ya no estan en condiciones de pelear nunca, des por ganado un combate en contra de mis santos, porque ellos siempre pueden salir adelante, ellos siempre me protejeran, ellos son los caballeros de la esperanza sa...sa...Saory no podemos rendirnos haaaaa cometa pegaso!  
no funcionara llamas de clones dragon!  
que... noo accc_decia Madara con una gran herida en su cuerpo me han hecho enfadar, no me venceran!, aqui va un ataque con todo mi poder, mueran! jutsu espiral de fuego!  
aaaaac lo...siento...Atena, no pudimos protejerte...-decia seiya antes de morir quemado junto a los otros santos seiyaaaaaaa! Shikamaru!, Gohan! noooo ahora moriras Atena ola de fuego!  
No lo permitire, tal vez no sepa quien es Atena o quien seas tu, pero ella era protejida por un gran amigo de mi padre, y al morir el, es mi deber protejerla dattebayo! -dijo Naruto haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -una gran cantidad de Chacra comenzo a surgir de Naruto vas...vas...vas a pagar por esto madaraaaaaa!  
que... que sucede, pero si es, aci es Madara, soy yo, kyuvi la tecnica de Madara impacto en naruto kyuvi sin da arlo.  
ahora sera tu fin.  
te ayudare Naruto-decia sasuke levantandoce del suelo sasuke!  
entre los 2 vamos a destruirte tu no estabas en contra de?  
de Konoha, pero en este combate han muerto muchos inocentes, es hora de que pagues, Jugo, Carin, Suigetsu ayudemos a Naruto si -respondieron los 3 ninjas, quienes habian permanecido fuera del combate hasta ese momento.


	6. Chapter 10

capitulo 10 el final

Sasuke-dijo un Naruto flotando en el mar Naruto -te encuentras bien si, tu si, como estan taka han muerto noo naruto!, Sasuke!  
naruto/sasuke Saory-atena se encontraba frente a ellos que ocurrio con cronos-pregunto la diosa lo ultimo que vimos fue nuestros poderes chocando, debe haber muerto

que... que es eso a ellos con gran velocidad un gran poder se iva hacercando jajaja, creyeron que me vencerian con esto-dijo un Madara gigante, lo que vencieron ustedes fue un clon no puede ser!, ese clon era muy poderoso

he absorvido el poder de 8 bijus

no... imp...imposible, con toda esa energia tu cuerpo debio explotar-dijo Naruto soy el mas poderoso del universo, nada me detendra muere futon choodama rasen shuriken! mangekio sharingan amaterasu tsukuyom i no les cervira de nada-dijo Madara esquivando facilmente el jutsu y el mangekio jutsu de extraccion!

quee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac es... es kyuvi, Madara a logrado separar a Naruto y a Kyuvi es hora de absorver al ultimo biju aaacccc no te dejare jutsu multiclones de sombra!  
todos los clones se lansaron contra Madara estilo de fuego jutsu dragon de fuego! aaaaah -Madara continuaba con la absorcion del Kyuvi pero que es eso-dijo un corprendido madara un demonio con yamas se encontraba delante de Naruto es es Sasuke/Madara: Susanoo una espada muere!-naruto intentaba golpear a Madara con la espada pero no podras tocarme con katetsu, soy muy rapido para ti aun con sus clones Naruto no podia tocar a Cronos Sasuke distraelo lo intentare odama chidory nagashi!  
Madara esquivo los rayos de Sasuke y se disponia a matarlo jutsu remolino de fuego!  
aaacc , de prisa

como vencerlo, con un rasengan jamas lo derrotare-Naruto penso un momento Naruto lo tengo, con un rasengan no pero con muchos ahora muere Sasuke jutsu clones dragon!  
jutsu multiclones de sombras eran 8 clones ahora triple futon choodama rasen shuriken!, el kyuvi tambien se avalanza sobre madara y consigue golpearlo con sus 9 colas el triple rasengan de naruto dio en el blanco destruyendo a todos los clones de Madara y debilitando mucho al real no...no puede ser estoy apunto de ser derrotado por este chicomoriras con migo jutsu dragon de clones de yamas triple futon choodama rasen shuriken!  
aaaaaaaac Madara exploto completamente por el gran poder de naruto luego de eso jutsu de cello Naruto captura de nuevo al kyuvi, pero esta vez no estaria dentro de el sino dentro de una gran roca, pero siempre existiria un vinculo entre ellos.  
luego saory lo llamo que sucede Saory Gracias Naruto -dijo Saory es lo que hacen los heroes dattebayo!  
Naruto! Naruto!  
que de donde viene esa voz soy Goku en el otro mundo que, del otro mundo-pregunto Naruto

aci es, Naruto, lo que debes hacer es juntar las esferas del dragon para revivir a todos los que murieron en el combate, oviamente a los buenos claro, Goku y aci fue un mez despues sal de ai shenlong!  
otra vez volvia a aparecer shenlong cual es su deseo, pidanlo deseamos que revivivan a todos los que han muerto en la batalla su deseo sera muy facil luego de que un rayo saliwra de la mano de shenlong todos a escepcion de Goku y Vegeta quienes no podian ser revividos otra vez por shenlong volvieron a la tierra Cacashi sensei, shikamaru, han vuelto Carin, jugo, Suigetsu Seiya, Ikki, yoga, Shiru, Shun, hichi, Nachi, Habu, Shu, Nicole, Macoto, todos los caballeros han vuelto a la vida

(gracias a Naruto logramos ganar este combate, creo que la aldea a cambiado mucho y para mejor desde que el clan uchiha fue destruido)-refleccionaba Sasuke.  
una semana despues ahora es momento de que un nuevo hokage sea nombrado -decia Tsunade

por que gracias a el, la tierra, no el universo se ha salvado es el 6o hokage Naruto usumaki!  
brabooooooo!  
los aplausos eran inumerables

lo logreee, dattebayo, por fin mi suenio se ha cumplido, yo el 6o hokage Naruto Usumaki de la aldea de Konoha.  
ese dia fue el mas feliz en el dia de su vida, todos sus amigos se encontraban halli, incluso Sasuke quien comprendio que la aldea no poseia malas intenciones para con los clanes en esa epoca.  
ese dia hace 5 semanas, habian ocurrido muchas cosas aventuras, reencuentros ylo mejor Naruto habia creado muchas amistades NARUTO! felicitaciones eran Seiya y gohan, que habian venido de sus pueblos para felicitar a su nuevo amigo, un amigo que conocieron luchando contra un enemigo en comun.


End file.
